The Search For The Other Child
by Golden Dragon
Summary: Mark gets his second digimon, Lunamon, and learns there is another digimaster
1. The Big Discoveries

The Search For The Other Child

By Golden Dragon

Part 1: The Big Discoveries

"So this is the Digital World I heard so much about, Red Felinemon," said the amazed Mark as he looked around the area, but suddenly heard a rustling sound, as if something was watching him. He then heard a beeping, from what Izzy called, his DV (D-Virtual), and followed the signal to a strange shrine. On a pedestal was a tag and crest with a different symbol than Mark's crest of virtue. "If this means what I think it means, then…" began Mark before a digimon, a little taller he was, tackled to the ground. She was a rookie digimon named Lunarmon, who looked like a tall two-legged, blue wolf.

"Mark, I'll save you!" yelled Red Felinemon as he charged at the Lunarmon, but she fired a blast of moonlight at the cat digimon, sending into a wall. She was about to attack Mark with her claw, but then she saw the crest around Mark's neck. 

"Please forgive me master," said Lunarmon as she bowed to Mark, as if he was a king. 

"Come again? I already have a digimon, Red Felinemon," replied the confused Mark as Red Felinemon went up to his side.

Lunarmon got up and said, "It is true a digidestined can only have one digimon, but you are of a special breed. You are a digimaster, a processor of a DV and two loyal digimon. Red Felinemon and I are your digimon, sworn to protect you as you pierce the darkness."

Mark couldn't hold in his happiness and said, "Wow! Look's we have a new friend, Red Felinemon!" 

Lunarmon gave out a half-smile, "And we will have three more when we find the other child. Whoever the other child is, he or she is a Digimaster, and has two digimon that can help us. We shall use the other crest for the search; it will react to when the other child is nearby. I was staying here, protecting the crest of trust waiting for you, master " 

Mark hugged her and said, "Oh just call me, Mark,"

"Too bad you won't live long enough to find the other child!" yelled a mysterious voice before a shadowy figure jumped from the trees.

To Be Continued in Dianamon V.S Scarecrowmon! 


	2. Dianamon V.S Nehomon

(Writer's note: I changed Lunarmon's name to Lunamon, so it is easier to say

(Writer's note: I changed Lunarmon's name to Lunamon, so it is easier to say. This chapter's title is different from what was said in Part 1, because I mistaken the name of the evil digimon)

The Search For The Other Child

By Golden Dragon

Part 2: Dianamon V.S Nohemon

"I have a little surprise for you, Red Felinemon," laughed Nohemon as he threw a disc at Red Felinemon, which attached itself to, and drained Red Felinemon's strength. As Mark went to remove it, Lunamon battled Nohemon to protect her friends. "William's arrow!" yelled the scarce digimon, firing at the two-legged wolf. 

Lunamon jumped high in the air and yelled, "Moon Ray!" shooting of moon light from her hand, blasting the arrow to dust. After a short fight, Nohemon slammed Lunamon away and rushed towards Mark and the weakened Red Felinemon. "NO!" she yelled before she began to glow and change into a new form. "LUNAMON DIGIVOLVE TO…DIANAMON!" yelled the transforming Lunamon as she became a taller two-legged, champion wolf digimon. She looked a little fiercer and had a belt and necklace, giving her a more mystic look. Nohemon laughed and aimed his Precision Crow attack at her. She yelled, "ECLIPSE ATTACK!" beating him to punch and blasting him into data.

"Mark! I've been worried about you! Why do you have two digimon with you?" asked Kari when she saw her son appear from the computer, along with Red Felinemon and Lunamon. After introducing his new digimon to his father, mother, and Izzy, Mark explained about what they discovered in Digi World and his plans. Mark had Izzy make copies of the crest of trust that would react to the other child just like the real one, and each digidestined took one to help. Each digidestined had their own way of searching; Matt would check the copy at his concerts, Mimi, Davis, and Sora checked theirs when kids walked into their stores, and Ken made his search a private investigation. However, no one was successful until two weeks later…

Mark had fallen asleep with Red Felinemon and Lunamon when he heard a strange clicking and woke up saying, "Huh, what the…" Mark pulled out the genuine crest of trust and found the signal was coming from the window. When he opened the window to the night-streaked city, he was shocked upon he had seen…

To Be Continued in The Shocking Identity


	3. The Shocking Idenity!

The Search For The Other Child

The Search For The Other Child 

By Golden Dragon

Part 3:The Shocking Identity

It was the digi lord who stood before Mark, the darkness of the sky made her look taller and eviler. "No…it can't be," said Mark as the crest of trust was reacting wildly to the digi lord's presence. 

"That's right my enemy, I am the other child, your fellow digi master." Smirked the digi lord, as she became digging through a belt pouch. Lunamon and Red Felinemon got in front of Mark, sworn to protect their loved one. 

"No way! You're cruel to digimon and plan to enslave all dimensions! If you're the other child, prove it!" demanded Mark as he gave the digi lord a dirty look. From her belt pouch, the digi lord pulled a black and purple DV, similar to Mark's special red-white version. Then, two digimon jumped from the roof and bowed to the digi lord, but they looked sad for some reason.

One of the digimon, who looked like a small floating green orca, said, "We are here, Jessica." The digi lord's face turn red and she kicked the digimon into a wall.

"Orcamon, you call me mistress! Got it?" yelled the angry girl before she turned to the other digimon, who looked like a tall black creature. "You better get it too!"

The digimon, known as Stealthmon, quivered and said, "Y-yes m-mistress…" before he bowed again and the three disappeared. Mark was now very confused as he and his digimon walked back to bed. 

"She even treats her own digimon badly, I can't believe the digi lord is one of us. Somehow, I got to change her!" thought Mark before he fell asleep.

The End


End file.
